


Tests

by SM_Sungirl312



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, confused virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SM_Sungirl312/pseuds/SM_Sungirl312
Summary: Virgil was not prepared for this test. Luckily Logan is always there to help him.





	Tests

Virgil was in trouble. Today was the day of a big test and he could not remember what he studied. He was one of those students who was highly intelligent but was horrible at taking test. He would get more and more anxious after every question and bless him if it was an electric one that told you if you got it right or not.

Virgil was sitting at his desk trying to take his test the best he could heat crawling up his back. Sweat crawl down his skin and palms so clammy they could form a pearl. (we're not going to talk about how those are oysters btw) He was beginning to really stress out when he knocked his pencil on the floor. He bent down to pick it up but was met by the kid next to him handing it back to him halfway there. The kid had short black hair combed up, a black button up shirt and a blue tye with a pair of black khaki shorts. Now we can't forget his nerd glasses. Virgil looked at him and gave a nod saying thanks. But the kid with the glasses, Logan? I think his name was? Logan placed his index finger on his lips and pointed his eyebrows on the pencil in his hands. Virgil looked at it and flipped it over. On it was a rubber band that had a piece of paperon one side. Virgil unraveled it slowly revealing to him the answers to the test. Virgil looked over to Logan with bright eyes. Logan placed I finger on his lips and mouthed shh. He then got up from his chair and turned his test to the teacher being the first to finish out of the whole class. Virgil quickly filled out the last 10 questions feeling he'd probably missed enough during the first half of the test to avoid suspicion. He then pocketed the pen and got up out of his desk stumbling. He walked to the front of the class and gave him his now completed test. The teacher looked up at him "May I be excused sir" Virgil mumbled his teacher nodded and virgil left the classroom exhaling. Virgil decided to go to the library for some peace and quiet. 

When he got there he noticed the guy with Glasses sitting by himself reading. Virgil felt a hot wave flow up his back at the thought that he had just handed him a cheat sheet . Why had he done that? He could have been caught? Virgil could have been caught! This guy was top of there class! What was he thinking!? Virgil took a deep breath. He was probably just trying to be a nice guy, ya and we should go and say thank you. So Virgil walked over to where Logan was sitting and sat down across from him while he pulled out his sketch pad out of his backpack and put on his headphones. Virgil began sketching mindlessly for several minutes just listening to his music. After a bit Virgil looked at his drawing and realized he had been drawing the boy across from him. Virgil blushed and put his sketch book away. Virgil looked at Logan "Umm is it any good" he whispered Logan looked up "hmm, did you say something?" He asked un sure. Virgil blushed retreating into his hoodie "Umm I was wondering if your book was any good". Logan blinked for a moment then put his thumb in his book "Well it's interesting to say the least" "W-what's it's about" Virgil stuttered nervously. Logan turned the book revealing the cover of the book to Virgil 'Norse Mythology by Neil Gaiman' Virgil mouthed an 'O' getting even more embarrassed. "How was the test" Logan asked looking straight at him "T-the what" Virgil's voice cracked "The test" Logan repeated himself. "You seemed to have been having some problems" Logan noted "Uh ya but I managed by the end"  Virgil swallowed "Thanks for the pen by the way" Logan smiled lightly at him "you should be more careful next time Virgil." You know my name " Virgil questioned" Of course I do" Logan paused realizing what he had said "I'm a TA of course" Logan took in a deep breath. "Why do you wear that hoodie" Logan askedVirgil removed his Headset so he could continue their conversation " Why do you wear glasses" Virgil answered the question with a question leaving Logan question the question he had been asked in response. "Because I need them to see" Logan answered slowly "Because you can't live without them, well you could, but life would be a whole lot harder if you didn't have them, it's a similar concept" Vigil explained. Logan still didn't understand "But my lack of vision is due to genetics and lack of proper care of my vision I do not see how wearing a hoodie is similar" Logan was rather confused. "Well it's a mental thing, like a placebo I guess, it just helps me feel better" Virgil did his best to reason "I still don't properly understand, but I suppose it doesn't really matter" Logan sighed. Virgil was slightly hurt by that "No I mean" He let out a heavy sigh " I have panic attacks it runs in my family, kinda like bad sight and this kinda helps me not have them if only because I believe it to" Virgil let out rather quickly becoming very anxious. "Are you okay Virgil" Logan asked casually "Ya I'm fine" Virgil let's out a deep breath from talking rather quickly with a faster heart rate. "Virgil I have one more question if you'd allow me to ask it once I've finished this one" Logan says setting his book down  "have at it" Virgil replies. "Would you mind if I sat next to you during lunch tomorrow? So we don't both have to sit by ourselves" Logan reasoned appearing slightly more nervous. "Uh ya sure I guess" Virgil answers " Wait hold on, how do you know I eat alone" Virgil questions suspiciously. "Well, umm you see" Logan puts a hand behind his neck "I've been watching you". Virgil looks at him shocked "What, like a freaking Stalker!" Virgil began to internally freak out "No, no, no, no" Logan was waving his hands trying to calm Virgil down "I'm not a stalker, I just am fascinated by you". Virgil looked at him raising and eyebrow as if saying 'that doesn't help you case' "You, fascinate me, your always sitting off in your own world listening to music or drawing in your sketch book, which I've never seen but I'm your they all look great, objectively speaking of course. And I just can't help but stare" Logan was getting rather embarrassed cheeks a light pink "I know your smart because, because well I've seen you, you are very smart your just not good at taking tests". He looks directly at Virgil fidgeting slight "and that's why I helped you". "Your so smart I couldn't bear to watch you fail when I've seen how intelligent you are from the way you talk to people, and I just didn't want you to get to worked up about it" Logan paused going Silent "because I've learned from these months I've been watching you is that, you're - you're beautiful". Virgil didn't know what to say to him, he was very taken aback by Logan's little declaration. Loan's face went completely red and he looked as if he was frozen invisible smoke coming out of his ears. "Thank you" Logan scrunched up into his hoodie trying to hide the second and first hand embarrassment he was feeling. "Are you okay Logan" he asked concerned and just like that Logan snapped back into place straighting his tie and adjusting his glasses. "Yes I'm quite alright why do you ask" He looked at Virgil like nothing weird had happened prior " Umm you just kinda shut down I guess" Virgil said explain the best to his abilities. "Ah yes nothing to worry about everything's better now and if you'll excuse me I need to get back to class now, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow" Logan addressed Virgil grabbing his book and standing up. He began to walk away Virgil quickly stood up and chased after him " Logan wait" he grabbed Logan's arm stopping him Logan turned around to face him "I've been, watching you too" is all he can manage to say. Logan let's a small grin slip past his lips "of course you were he whispers" 

They met eachother thnext day  for Lunch. They sat together side by side, hand and handas they ate. An unspoken agreement had been made, In that very moment in the library. 

And it all stared with cheating and test haha. 

The End~


End file.
